


Pirates Of The Night

by Amsare



Category: Assassin's Creed
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Pirates, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-05
Updated: 2016-05-05
Packaged: 2018-06-06 15:28:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,105
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6759553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amsare/pseuds/Amsare
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Benjamin is smoking his pipe, eyes on the show, relaxing into the Caribbean night, when someone sits right next to him, rising sand and dust around himself.</i>
</p><p>
  <i>In all his cockiness, here is Captain Edward Kenway of the Jackdaw, unmissable smirk on his face. It is hard to wipe it off but Benjamin knows best.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pirates Of The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Have I ever said how much I love these two? Well, I just can't get enough of them. This is what happens when you play _Assassin's Creed IV: Black Flag_ for at least 125 hours.

_Nassau._  
   
Women are dancing around the fires, following the music some men are playing joyfully.  
   
It is good to see all these lost souls happy for once, after all those nights and days spent in the open sea, fearing for their poor lives; everyone is having fun, proud to have been victorious against those bastards who are still convinced that they can take Nassau away from them.  
   
Nassau is a free land, land of the Pirates and it will remain like that.  
   
Benjamin is smoking his pipe, eyes on the show, relaxing into the Caribbean night, when someone sits right next to him, rising sand and dust around himself.  
   
In all his cockiness, here is Captain Edward Kenway of the Jackdaw, unmissable smirk on his face. It is hard to wipe it off but Benjamin knows best.  
   
They have an interesting _partnership_ , Kenway and Hornigold himself, a sort of agreement that goes beyond their business.  
   
They admire each other without any doubts: Ben has watched him today fighting and killing; he has left him to board the main brig and Edward demonstrated to be the Captain he had always wanted to be.  
   
Maybe he should tell him.  
   
“I must congratulate with you, Kenway,” he says exhaling the smoke, “I admit you went way beyond my expectations out there.”  
   
Edward laughs, “Well, I learnt from the best, _Ben_ ,” and the way he says his name – _oh_.  
   
“You took down three brigs all by yourself, one more than Vane. This is what I must call impressive,” everyone knows how dangerous and bloodthirsty Charles Vane is.  
   
“I did my best, sparing who I could.”  
  
  
Ben smirks, “that’s why I respect you, Kenway – sparing lives, saving those who fight against you and honouring them – this is what we should do. This is what Nassau need the most.”  
   
Edward is silent as he hears these words but then he sighs, “I don’t like killing people, Ben, that’s all, I’m not Charles Vane. When I want a ship cargo, I don’t particularly enjoy a man’s suffering.”  
   
“You’re no Charles Vane, indeed,” Ben comments pleased, “I’ve known him for many years and yet _I like you best_.”  
   
There is a spark in Edward’s eyes as he hears those words, “maybe we should continue this discussion somewhere else. Fancy a drink?”  
   
Ben brings the pipe to his mouth, breathing in the pungent smoke and Kenway knows that their game has just begun.  
   
***  
   
“Are you okay?”  
   
“Yes!”  
   
“Are you sure?”  
   
“Yes, Ben, I’m not a bashful lass!”  
   
Ben laughs but he does not move anyway as he does not want to hurt Edward – he wants to give him pleasure.  
   
"Ngh!" Edward groans as Ben moves a little forward, gritting his teeth as he tries to hold himself back; even if this is not their first time Ben wants to make sure the younger pirate is ready.  
   
"You're always too cautious, Ben, even in bed," Edward mocks him and moans as Ben pushes into him as response, "do you want me to beg?"  
   
Edward’s blue eyes shine in the shadows, aroused by his own words, "do you, Ben?" he asks him again, moaning his name and – _oh_ – it's perfect how he moves slightly on Ben, trying to get more.  
   
Ben kisses him hard on his mouth, "yes," he says, "beg, Kenway,"  
   
"Fuck me," Edward tries to move gain but Ben is keeping him steady now, hands on his hips to keep him exactly where he is, "please, fuck me, Ben."  
   
His submission is a sight to sore eyes, something that is not for everyone to see: Captain Benjamin Hornigold is well aware of his fortune so he enjoys this moment with all himself.  
   
He moves his hands away from Edward's hips, slowly tracing a path with his fingers along his thighs, making spread and bend his legs even more; he curves on him and Edward shudders, not daring to break eye contact.  
   
_“Aye, Captain.”_  
   
Ben pulls back just a little so that he can grip Edward's thighs and then pushes forward again, making the pirate curve his back, "Fuck!"  
   
He knows well how to push, where to touch to make him fall apart right under his body: he cannot hold himself back any longer so he has to take a hard pace, claiming Edward Kenway, his loyal apprentice, his faithful friend.  
   
Edward brings his arms behind, gripping the headboard metal bars tight, letting himself go and abandoning himself to pure pleasure.  
   
Oh, the sounds the boy is making every single time Ben pushes inside his hot, needy body are music to his ears; every groan is a delight.  
   
It does not take too much for Edward to surrender, especially when Ben takes him into one hand making him come between their sweated bodies; Edward curses him, noisy as he is, muscles tensing and relaxing.  
   
That is the moment when Ben feels engulfed by Edward's body – it's almost too hot, _it's burning hot_ – and so he comes too with a low groan.  
   
Edward's chest is rising up and down, catching breath, stained of his own release; in the dim light Ben studies his body, made up of old scars and tattoos.  
   
He is astonishing and he's all his.  
   
As soon as he catches his breath, Ben wipes off his hand on the sheets, pulling back from Edward who hisses at the usual emptiness.  
   
"How are you feeling?" Ben asks, lining back next to him with a thump on the mattress; he is exhausted and he would not be surprised if also Edward is completely spent.  
   
Edward sighs, "never been better," is his answer – and yet he does not dare to move.  
   
They enjoy their afterglow, hearing the sounds of Nassau since there is finally silence in their room: some men of their crew are still singing in the distance along with the sound of the waves crashing on the beach.  
   
It is so relaxing, so different from the creaking woods and ocean sounds they usually hears on the _Benjamin_ or on the _Jackdaw_.  
   
Edward wipes himself off as better as he can but then he prefers leaning on his right side in order to get closer to Ben, resting his head on the other man’s shoulder.  
   
“We should do this more often,” he mumbles, dizzy and tired, hugging him, “actually, we should do this every time we win a battle.”  
   
Ben raises his eyebrows quite amused by his friend behaviour, “every time?”  
   
“Aye,” Edward has his eyes closed, ready to fall asleep and Ben let him, enjoying his warm body against his own – such sweet yet momentarily bliss in their adventurous life.  
   
   
_Yes, we definitely should._  
   
 


End file.
